The invention relates generally to an adjustable height restraint suitable for securing small animals upon an examination platform.
Veterinary examining tables of the elevating type have been developed to lift animals, such as cats and dogs, from the floor to examining height without physical exertion and without danger to the veterinarian. Suitable restraints have been employed to make the examination of any size animal easier, quicker, safer and more humane.
As illustrated in Rosenberg U.S. Pat. No. 3,330,258 and Rosenberg application Ser. No. 820,125, filed July 29, 1977, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,961, it is known to provide adjustable restraints which are useful to secure an animal to the examination table in a manner to prevent injury to both the animal and the veterinarian. While the restraint devices previously utilized have generally proved to be satisfactory, it has been found that the examination of the animal could be hampered by the relatively free nature of the restraint vertical slide movement. Especially in case of an injured animal or in cases wherein it was desirable or necessary to simultaneously treat either both front paws or both rear paws, the former restraint devices have proved deficient.